kekkai_sensenfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
White
White (ホワイト, Howaito) is a mysterious girl who approached Leonard Watch after he recovered from his injury. She doesn't appear in the manga, and thus is an anime-only character. Her real name is 'Mary Macbeth '(メアリー・マクベス, Meari Makubesu) Appearance White is a slim teenage girl with green eyes and long blonde hair tied up into twin-tails. She usually wears a long white overcoat. Personality White has a friendly personality and is not shy to ask Leo to be her friend when the two first met during episode 2. She is seen to be caring towards Leo in episode 5 with her comforting him over his insecurity of being an inept brother to his younger sister. The two of them spent time together in the hospital due to the fact that she was a long-term care resident of the hospital and Leo's tendency to get himself hurt. This caused Leonardo to have feelings for her, although this is not for sure, and it is unknown if she shares the same feelings towards him. She was also shown to be moody with Leo as seen in episode 5 when she was upset for an undisclosed reason. She gets along quite well with her brother Black as seen in episode 6 when the two of them were talking and laughing in White's room at the hospital during the time that Leo visited. She told Leo that Black was her brother. Plot Although White has a cameo in Episode 1, she makes her official debut in Episode 2, introducing herself as a ghost to Leo. She tells Leo that she is bored since she has been trapped in a hospital for three years, and is only able to speak with her older brother. She is approached by The King of Despair in Episode 4, and he comments on a photo she is holding which was shot by Leonardo. She is seen again in episode 5, where she and Leonardo sneak out of the hospital to see a movie. She begins to cry during the movie and she and Leonardo talk about Leo's family. In Episode 6 she introduces her older brother William to Leo. Episode 11 goes in depth about her family's history and explains, that the Macbeth family is a long lineage of people, who possess psychic powers. Despite being a descendant, she didn't inherit the psychic powers, while Black had both of their abilities combined. This caused her to feel miserable and unlucky, believing she was a blemish on her family. However, she often watched as Black refused to use his powers, never understanding why. She took up photography as a hobby, thinking that even if she would die, she would leave a trace of herself behind. She loans the camera to a trio of kids from her school and they throw it in a river, destroying it. This caused Black to jump in after it and almost drown, having to be admitted to the hospital. As they are in the hospital, White tells him that the camera was simply a "placebo" and how much she would have grieved if he would die and starts to cry, causing Black to do the same. As the flashback ends, she is then seen applying a strange device to Leonardo's eyes, knocking him out. She is later seen sitting on a roof, Sonic joining her shortly after. She asks him if he is wondering where Leo is, and later on, she falls unconscious after pain in her chest. While having this attack of pain, she gives Sonic the mission to find Leo and bring him back. Later on, The King of Despair is seen holding White on his lap, within the church. He then decides to point a gun at her heart and shoots her. He whispers ''"Farewell, Mother Mary," '' followed by "''I loved you." '' During the beginning of episode 12, it is revealed that White had died three years earlier and her parents implanted a barricade into her, replacing her heart. She was then used as a nonhuman force to protect Hellsalem's Lot. She appears as a ghost when Leo finds her. He tells her he knows her secret and that they would go save the world together. She later sacrifices the remainder of her life to be a part of the barricade in Hellsalem's Lot and stop the destruction of the city. She tells Black that the world would not disappear without her, and she'd been able to survive the past three years because of their parents' love. Her spirit becomes a shining butterfly and flies away. Power & Abilities Despite being a descendant of a lineage of psychics, White has no particular powers, unlike her brother Black. However she got severely injured 3 years before the series and with her parents powers became the key of the gateway of the city, to keep her alive. It also seems she may have some power over the force field seeing that a fog was created after her death which slowed The King Of Despair down. Trivia * She has the same seiyuu as Black. * She is an anime-only character. * She appears in the Opening of the second season. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Féminins